No Smoking
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Fumar, ese vicio tan feo... daría su alma por un cigarro, pero ahora no podía fumar en todos los lugares que ella quisiera. Y para colmo de males, aquel maldito piloto estaba precisamente en esos lugares. Oneshot, lime, humor negro aclaraciones prólogo
1. PROLOGUE: Aclaraciones

_**Hi!**_

_**Este fic es una mezcla de inspiración divina trás visitar los fics en inglés y la poca oferta que hay en los fics españoles.**_

**_Soy muy fan del personaje de Cid Highwind, pero la mayoría de los fics que se encuentran sobre él son yaoi... y bien, a mí me gusta el yaoi pero no con Cid. Por ello me he visto "obligada" (es un decir) a escribir esto. Es un oneshot un poco largo, así que pido disculpas por adelantado._**

_**Dentro de Fanfiction me he encontrado a autores que catalogan el humor negro como Humor/Angst, y es lo que yo he hecho. Así que no esperéis una historia de desesperación y tragedia (aunque me suelen gustar). **_

_**La historia se sitúa bastantes años antes del juego, cuando Cid era joven (pongamos veinte/indeterminados años) y hacía poco que estaba en Shinra. Podría considerarse un desliz de juventud :3**_

_**El pairing que hay aquí es un poco extraño; pero lo leí en otro fic y me pareció tener cierta lógica. Tampoco esperéis un romance, porque no lo es. ¿Por qué llamarlo amor cuando es sexo? Pues eso. El tipo de relación que aparece en el fic es más bien un tonteo entre dos adultos. Y que conste que soy fan del CidxShera; pero ¡Ey! encuentro que Cid es atractivo (no he dicho que sea guapo, son cosas distintas), no tendría que ser tan raro que una mujer le tirara los tejos XD**_

_**Me encanta la estética de los fumadores (aunque nunca he fumado y no me gusta el olor) y por ello la trama gira entorno al tabaco y los lugares donde se puede fumar...**_

_**En fin, os dejo leer tranquilos. **_

_**¡Gracias por la atención!**_


	2. No Smoking

_**NO SMOKING**_

_Artículo 3.115/116_

_Está prohibido fumar dentro del edificio de Shinra & Co, excepto en las zonas al aire libre y los lugares habilitados para tal efecto en el interior._

**Escalera de incendios, piso 58**

El pasillo se fue llenando del repiqueteo de los tacones de aguja contra el suelo enlosado. El sonido, rítmico y acelerado, transmitía un mensaje amenazador a cualquiera que osara acercarse a la dueña de esos zapatos. Haciendo gala de su mal humor, Scarlet atravesó la planta 58 en dirección a la escalera de incendios.

Que no podía fumar en su oficina, le habían dicho. Que hasta que no arreglaran el filtro del aire debía dejar el vicio del tabaco para otros lugares. Que un despacho inundado de humo causaba mal efecto, y más si era el despacho de una mujer.

Cualquier otra puerta, como las lujosas hojas de madera noble de las oficinas de los directivos, habría cedido ante su ímpetu al querer abrirla. Pero la pesada puerta de acero de la escalera de incendios la ignoró. Bajó la palanca con ambos brazos, vigilando no romperse ninguna de sus uñas de manicura perfecta, y empujó la puerta con la escasa fuerza que poseía. Nada. Las letras pintadas con spray rojo parecían reírse de ella.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando notó que la hoja metálica se apartaba sola. Al otro lado, en la plataforma de la escaleras, había un hombre joven con el pelo rubio ceniza. Fumando. El uniforme verde botella lo identificó como piloto de la compañía. Scarlet pasó al exterior, mascullando un "gracias" casi inaudible. Con dedos temblorosos por los nervios sacó una cajetilla y un mechero de plata, que seguramente costaban tanto como el sueldo mensual del piloto. Encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo, notando como la nicotina poco a poco iba haciendo efecto.

Más calmada, miró al piloto y lo saludó alzando una ceja. Él respondió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Jugueteaba con un mechero viejo mientras miraba la panorámica urbana. El cigarrillo que fumaba parecía liado a mano.

–¿Cómo es que no estás en la sala con el resto de los empleados? –preguntó ella.

–¿Cómo es que no está usted en su despacho? –repuso él, usando la fórmula de cortesía para demostrar que sabía donde estaba su puesto a pesar del atrevimiento.

–El filtro de aire está estropeado.

–Hay mucha gente en la sala.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Ella ya sabía que los empleados jóvenes solían tener más humos que los otros, poco acostumbrados aun a la dura disciplina de Shinra. Seguramente estaba prohibido colapsar las salidas de emergencia por algo tan banal como fumar un cigarro. Y además, Scarlet quería estar sola, aunque fuera en esa escalera de incendios. Se dirigió al piloto en el mismo tono que usaba con su secretaria.

–¿Eres tan especial que no puede juntarte con el resto de la plebe ... –leyó la placa en la solapa del uniforme –... Cid?

–Igual que usted –contestó exhalándole el humo en la cara.

Scarlet se quedó muda.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 60**

Los técnicos cobran por horas. Por horas perdidas concretamente. Su artimaña favorita era la de "_las piezas no se fabrican en el país y debemos pedirlas en el extranjero_". Pero fuera por ello o por cualquier otra cosa, el resultado consistía en que ella no podía fumar en su despacho.

Volvió a dirigirse a la escalera de incendios, sin ganas de bajar hasta la entrada y menos aun de ir a la sala. El placer del olor a tabaco era algo que quería disfrutar en solitario. Esta puerta, como la del piso inferior, también resultó ser muy pesada para alguien cuyos brazos no están acostumbrados a soportar un peso superior a una cartera de inversiones. Y otra vez, la puerta volvió a abrirse desde fuera.

–¿Sigue el filtro estropeado? –preguntó Cid con el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca.

Scarlet notó como palidecía ligeramente por la coincidencia, pero gracias a dios el maquillaje disimuló el efecto. Muy digna, salió al exterior y buscó su tabaco. Contuvo el humo en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y lo dejó escapar lentamente entre sus labios.

–¿Siempre tienes que estar donde voy yo? –preguntó la mujer con altivez.

–¿No será usted la que va donde yo estoy? A fin de cuentas, yo había llegado antes.

Dirigió una mirada asesina a Cid, compensado la altura del piloto con sus altos tacones. Él le devolvió una mirada algo aburrida, y después apoyó medio cuerpo sobre la baranda, ignorado la compañía femenina.

En ese momento prefería la compañía del tabaco.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 59**

Las broncas descomunales eran la comidilla de la oficina. Y la retahíla de gritos e insultos que había tenido lugar aquella mañana sería tema de conversación durante la hora del almuerzo durante, al menos, tres días.

"_Histérica_" fue la única palabra que Scarlet logró captar entre la sarta de improperios tras salir del despacho dando un portazo. El camino a la escalera de incendios, igual en todas las plantas gracias a los planos repetidos de un arquitecto vago, lo hizo clavando los tacones de sus zapatos contra el suelo. Muy literalmente hablando.

Esta puerta, como las otras dos, volvió a negarle la entrada con su peso excesivo antes de que alguien la abriera desde fuera. Gritó al ver el pelo rubio ceniza de Cid en la plataforma metálica, dejando al piloto muy sorprendido.

Scarlet salió al aire libre, notando como su ira aumentaba en curva exponencial. Abrió la cajetilla con dedos temblorosos, tirando parte de su contenido contra el suelo. Algunos cigarrillos rodaron por la plataforma metálica, ignorados, mientras intentaba en vano prender el mechero.

–¿¡Por qué siempre estás aquí!? –le gritó al piloto, que la miraba con gesto ligeramente alucinado – ¡¡Vaya a donde vaya estás TÚ ahí!!

–¡Ey, ey, ey...! Yo estaba aquí antes¿recuerda? La escalera de incendios no es suya y yo puedo fumar donde me salga de los huevos – esta vez no había fórmulas de cortesía que valieran para suavizar la última frase.

Scarlet gruño y estrujo el cigarrillo apagado contra sus manos.

–¡¡Salgo de una reunión con el jefe del departamento de aviación, y lo último que quiero es tener que compartir un espacio de 3x2 metros con un piloto que...!!

–¡Ah...! Eso explica muchas cosas...

–¿El qué? –preguntó ella, habiendo perdido el hilo de su discurso tras la interrupción.

–Yo también vengo de hablar con el jefe de ese departamento. Por eso nos encontramos en el mismo piso.

–¿Y las otras dos veces?

Cid se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se agachó para recoger los cigarrillos de la plataforma metálica. Se los tendió a la propietaria, que dudó en cogerlos.

–Si no los quiere porque se han caído al suelo me los quedo yo. El tabaco es un vicio muy caro –observó el cigarro y lo olió –. ¿Tabaco negro? Nunca he conocido una mujer que lo fumara, es bastante fuerte.

–Me gustan los sabores fuertes –.dijo ella mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla –. Puedes quedártelos.

Sin hacer ascos a la oferta, el piloto se metió el tabaco en un paquete arrugado y medio vacío. El mechero de Scarlet seguía si funcionar, por más que su dueña insistiera. Antes de que volviera a gritar de nuevo, una llama azulada se introdujo en su campo de visión.

–Gracias –renegó mientras prendía el cigarro en el fuego del mechero viejo de Cid.

Una gran sensación de paz la inundó mientras aspiraba el aroma del tabaco. Aquello bien valía el lugar y la compañía no deseada.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 58**

Los encargados de la limpieza aun no había llegado cuando los técnicos de mantenimiento, sudando frío y muy asustados, abandonaron el despacho a todo correr. El filtro seguía sin arreglar y ahora un boquete nuevo adornaba su pared, ocupando el lugar donde anteriormente se hallaba colgado un cuadro abstracto, de esos que no se conoce el autor pero si el precio de 7 cifras. Aquel desastre bien valía amenazas en el fuego eterno para sus empleados.

Scarlet salió del despacho, pálida pero muy digna, recolocándose los mechones que se habían escapado de su peinado durante la descomunal bronca. Seguro que los inquilinos de los pisos inferiores y superiores habían escuchado aquellas palabras gritadas a todo volumen.

Su furia podía achicar hasta los mercenarios más valientes; pero no era efectiva con las puertas de seguridad de acero. La puerta de la escalera de incendios la esperaba, desafiante, y esta se abrió antes de que hiciera un penoso intento de apartarla. Al otro lado el rostro ya conocido del piloto la miraba, exhalando humo por la nariz.

–Ya sé por qué coincidimos siempre. Necesita a un hombre fuerte que le abra la puerta.

Scarlet se relajó, era el comentario más inteligente que había escuchado en todo el día.

–En el fondo resultarás ser un caballero –comentó ella con media sonrisa altiva mientras abría la cajetilla.

–Nunca está de más ayudar a una dama en apuros –respondió medio en broma.

–¿Tengo cara de ser una dama en apuros? –le espetó, cruzando un brazo bajo su pecho y alzando el rostro.

–Bueno... a juzgar por los gritos diría que eran otros los que tenían problemas.

–Y más que tendrán como no dejen el despacho tal y como estaba.

Cid silbó y soltó una sonrisilla irónica. Ella se acercó, interceptando su campo visual.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con un brillo amenazador tras sus largas pestañas.

–Estaba pensando que es mejor no tenerla como enemiga.

–Unas sabias palabras –celebró ella, antes de exhalarle el humo en la cara.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 57**

¿Dónde está la gente cuando la necesitas?

Las piezas de repuesto del filtro de aire seguían sin llegar y este era el tercer piso que registraba, enfrentándose a su ya nuevo enemigo: la puerta de la escalera de incendios. El piloto que tenía que abrirle la puerta no estaba; precisamente ahora que necesitaba unos brazos fuertes que empujaran la hoja de acero de 6 centímetros de grosor.

Al final la obligarían a compartir el humo de los demás empleados en la sala o bajar hasta la calle... Ni siquiera se miró en el espejo del ascensor, tamborileando los dedos contra la superficie vidriada. Por si no descendía suficientemente lento, alguien apretó el botón del piso e hizo parar la cabina. Las puertas mecánicas se deslizaron a los lados. Scarlet se irguió, dispuesta a soltar su furia sobre aquel que pretendiera subir al ascensor; pero al ver el uniforme verde botella del piloto se lo pensó mejor.

–La vida es un chiste muy malo... – masculló Cid desde el vestíbulo para sí.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su comentario, saliendo del ascensor y tirando de él por la manga del uniforme. Cid se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos a una velocidad superior a la que esperaba para alguien que calzara esos tacones. Las letras rojas de la puerta de emergencia aparecieron en su campo de visión.

–Ábrela –ordenó ella mientras golpeaba la puerta con la palma de la mano. Una mala idea.

El piloto bajo la palanca y deslizó la hoja metálica sin esfuerzo aparente, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras miraba como la alta ejecutiva se cogía la mano dolorida con la otra. Ella pasó al exterior sin agradecimiento alguno y abrió su cajetilla plateada.

–Puedes irte –declaró mientras sostenía un cigarrillo apagado entre sus largos dedos.

–¡Je! Si me marcho¿quién le abrirá la puerta para volver a entrar¿Bajará todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle y entrará por la puerta principal?

Scarlet se lo pensó un poco y de mala gana aceptó la compañía del piloto. Este cogió un paquete viejo y manoseado y lo examinó: vacío. Lo arrugó, haciendo una bola que se guardó en el bolsillo, y se dirigió a la mujer.

–Podría invitarme; por estar haciéndole de portero durante estos días.

Ella lo miró con gesto alucinado, sin poder creer que alguien pudiera tener tan poca vergüenza. ¿Cómo osaba pedirle tabaco? No era ninguno de sus amigotes con los que compartía cervezas en el bar. Para empezar, ella conocía el significado de la palabra _higiene_, algo que el proletariado muchas veces olvidaba.

De mala gana, le tendió un cigarrillo de su cajetilla. Él lo cogió y lo prendió con su mechero viejo. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, apoyando medio cuerpo en la baranda, saboreando el humo, y después lo dejó escapar con mucha lentitud.

–Este sí que es tabaco de verdad –sentenció mientras miraba el brillo de la punta encendida.

–Por supuesto que es tabaco de verdad –replicó ella meneando la cabeza –. No tiene nada que ver con los hierbajos secos que tú fumas.

–Siento tener un sueldo de mierda –le espetó de mala gana –. Yo no puedo permitirme estos lujos.

–¿Y qué hay de los cigarrillos que te di? –preguntó mirándole desde la altura.

–Los reservo para una ocasión especial.

Scarlet valoró la información. Normalmente los hombres fumaban habanos para celebrar las ocasiones especiales, como las bodas, los cierres de negocios y cosas por el estilo. Y para ese piloto, unos cigarrillos que ella se fumaba al orden de 17 mínimo al día, eran algo fuera de lo común.

No podía creerse que pronunciará aquellas palabras. Pero lo hizo.

–Un día de estos me tienes que invitar a un cigarrillo de los tuyos, de esos que te lías a mano –comentó al ambiente.

Soportó los ojos azul frío del piloto, que la miraban incrédulos. Pero la incredulidad dio paso a una sonrisa irónica.

–No creo que sean del gusto de alguien con tanta clase como usted.

–Tampoco es de mi gusto salir a la escalera de incendios a fumar como un vulgar trabajador; pero aquí estoy.

–El tabaco de este vulgar trabajador es demasiado fuerte para una ejecutiva –le espetó desafiante.

–Me gustan los sabores fuertes – respondió ella, agachándose para estar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Una postura bastante peligrosa, cabía añadir.

Cid emitió una especie de gruñido por toda respuesta, mientras apartaba su vista del escote de la mujer.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 58**

–¿Aun no han arreglado el filtro del aire? Debería llamar los técnicos al orden. –saludó Cid al abrir la puerta de acero.

Ella no dijo nada y pasó al exterior sin siquiera rozarle. Ese día estaba de un buen humor inmejorable, difícilmente podrían buscarle las cosquillas. Sí, los técnicos aun no habían arreglado el filtro -y lo pagarían caro -; pero los nuevos ingresos en el banco siempre eran un estímulo positivo para ella. En lugar de buscar sus objetos, se quedó esperando con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Me invitas, Cid? –preguntó ella con un tono muy bien estudiado.

–Vale, lo del otro día no era un farol... –masculló más para sí mismo que para ella –. Si yo fuera usted no intentaría fumar porquerías; pero si insiste...

De los bolsillos del uniforme sacó papel de liar y un saquito con tabaco seco. Lió la planta con habilidad, formando un canutillo simétrico, y lo pegó con saliva. Después lo acercó a la llama azulada del mechero, esperando que prendiera; y se lo entregó a la ejecutiva.

–No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar –sentenció el piloto.

Scarlet observó el cigarro antes de darle una calada. Su aroma era más intenso que el tabaco que solía fumar; y también tenía algo más natural, sin aquel regusto a alquitrán al que estaba acostumbrada. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás e hizo un aro de humo antes de dejarlo escapar entre sus labios. Emitió una especie de ronroneo satisfecho, y Cid apartó la imagen mental que lo atacó durante breves segundos.

–No está nada mal –comentó valorando el cigarro artesanal.

–No me esperaba que fuera de su agrado –respondió con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla.

–Supongo que todos tenéis una imagen de mí bastante distorsionada –dio otra calada –. Y por favor, no me hables de usted, me hace sentir vieja.

–De acuerdo... –murmuró mientras encendía un cigarro.

Durante unos instantes, el humo fue lo único que llenó el ambiente. Scarlet se giró sobre sus altos tacones y miró al piloto. Cruzó un brazo bajo el pecho mientras que con el otro sostenía el cigarrillo.

–¿Qué es lo que opinan de mí por ahí abajo? –preguntó curiosa.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –inquirió con una voz extrañamente aguda, y ella asintió –No soy el tipo de persona a la que se le da bien explicar las cosas con tacto...

–No te preocupes, soy una mujer dura.

–Bueno... –hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras daba una profunda calada –Generalmente opinan que eres una niña rica, maniática, caprichosa, manipuladora, histérica y con un buen culo.

–Y supongo tú piensas igual –masculló de mala gana.

–Apoyo lo del culo –sentenció mientras le echaba una ojeada crítica.

–Gracias –respondió con media sonrisa –. Pero en tú descripción creo que te has olvidado lo de "_puta_".

–Eso lo has dicho tú y no yo –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¡Oh, vamos Cid !¡Sólo pido un poco de sinceridad !¿Realmente crees que no sé lo que comentan sobre mí?

–A la gente le suele resultar raro ver a una mujer atractiva ocupando un alto cargo ejecutivo –comentó medio aceptando lo dicho por ella.

–Ya, el mundo es así de machista... pero reconozco que las sospechas tienen su lógica. La vida no es justa y hay muchos intereses de por medio. Puedes tener varios títulos universitarios, larga experiencia laboral y recomendaciones estupendas; y al final lo único que puede abrirte las puertas del éxito es un revolcón con la persona indicada –exhaló el humo contenido en sus pulmones –. El sexo puede ser una poderosa táctica empresarial.

–Intentaré recordarlo por si algún día decido ser un trepa –comentó divertido.

–Pues si quieres ascender ya sabes... yo soy la persona indicada –le guiñó un ojo y dio una última calada al cigarrillo, apagando la colilla en le baranda metálica –. Era un tabaco muy bueno, Cid. Me tienes que invitar otro día.

Cid le abrió la puerta para que entrara en el interior del edificio, intentando no parecer muy satisfecho por el comentario.

**Despacho, piso 58**

Scarlet miraba con desprecio las herramientas y componentes electrónicos con los que supuestamente debían arreglar el filtro de aire de su despacho, desparramados sobre la moqueta. Los técnicos aun no se habían dignado a personarse en la oficina. Una pelota antiestrés se quejaba en su mano derecha, estrujada al límite.

Las puertas de su despacho se abrieron, dando paso al presidente de la compañía.

–Bienvenido, señor –saludó cortés, respetando la diferente posición empresarial que los separaba –. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

–Sí, bueno... –miró el desorden mecánico del suelo – creo que está semana ha sido un poco dura para ti.

–No me gusta la incompetencia –declaró haciendo chirriar la pelota de goma entre sus dedos.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo. Igualmente no es razón para... desatar tu ira por los pasillos.

Scarlet no dijo nada, tensando sus labios en una perfecta línea recta. Su adicción a la nicotina le causaba demasiado estrés, sobre todo para alguien acostumbrado a encender un cigarrillo siempre que le apetecía.

–Sé que no te gusta ir a la sala y mezclarte con el resto de empleados –Scarlet iba a objetar pero se lo pensó mejor –. Te comprendo, son una pandilla de escandalosos. Así que, aunque sólo sea por la paz de la oficina, tienes mi permiso para subir al ático a fumar.

–No es necesario que se moleste... –el presidente la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

–No es ninguna molestia. Pero sólo cuando sea la hora de la comida: no me gusta tener invitados en mi despacho –se atusó el bigote, sintiéndose orgulloso de su gesto de benevolencia –. Le diré al guardia que abra la puerta cuando baje a comer al restaurante.

–Muchas gracias, señor –respondió ella aliviada con una gran reverencia.

–Sí, bueno... que no se vuelvan a repetir los gritos de estos últimos días.

–No, señor; no se preocupe.

El presidente salió del despacho cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Scarlet dejó caer la pelota antiestrés. Ahora ya no tendría que salir a la escalera de incendios y compartir aquel espacio minúsculo con el piloto.

Una lástima.

**Ático, piso 69**

La panorámica de la ciudad que se observaba desde el ático era estupenda. La posición de los ventanales del despacho hacían de parapeto para impedir que el fuerte viento barriera la superficie. El humo de su cigarrillo iba elevándose en el ambiente, formando espirales.

–¿Qué te parece la vista desde este ángulo? –preguntó ella.

–Que yo no debería estar aquí –respondió el piloto incómodo desde la puerta.

–¡Oh, no seas así !¡Encima que te saco de esa pequeña plataforma...!

–Sí, esa es otra... ¿Cómo es que después de tantas quejas aceptas que comparta tú enorme espacio vital?

–Digamos que... me gusta tu compañía.

–Genial... –masculló entre dientes –¿Qué quieres de mí?

–¿Perdón? –preguntó ella incrédula, levantando una ceja.

–Es evidente que quieres algo de mí. De otra forma, no me habrías invitado a subir.

Scarlet observó al piloto, que seguía al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la sospecha pintada en su cara. Dejó escapar el humo azulado después de dar una calada.

–Para empezar, no hablo con gente que se encuentra a 5 metros de distancia.

Cid recorrió el espacio que los separaba y se colocó a su lado, dando la espalda al paisaje.

–¿Ahora va bien? –preguntó en tono de burla –¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Sólo quiero que me hagas compañía –contestó, pestañeando –. No es nada fuera de lo común.

–Que la realeza se mezcle con el vulgo es algo fuera de lo común.

–No somos tan distintos –objetó ella.

–¡Claro! La única diferencia que hay entre nosotros es que tú ganas en un mes lo que yo en un año –sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y se lo puso en los labios; pero no lo encendió –¿Por qué no buscas alguno de esos mariconazos con corbata y discutís de finanzas?

–Tú lo has dicho: unos mariconazos. No quiero perder mi tiempo con ellos –apagó la colilla en la baranda de obra que los separaba del abismo –. Quiero un hombre de verdad.

"_Acorralado"_ era la palabra exacta con la que Cid podía describir su situación. Y no la consideraba del todo mal; pero hay cosas que a la mente le cuesta digerir.

–Qué quieres de mí –esta vez lo dijo sin chulería.

–Ya te lo he dicho: compañía –respondió con un ronroneo, apoyando una mano en el pecho del piloto.

–Qué clase de compañía– fue una pregunta imprudente y lo sabía; pero ese tipo de situaciones sólo se daban en las películas y quería asegurarse que su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

–Ya sabes... _ese _tipo de compañía –declaró mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo apagado de la boca.

Podría haber objetado o añadido algo más; pero es bastante difícil construir un discurso coherente con una mano intrusa dentro de tus pantalones.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 58**

Los técnicos le explicaron que al día siguiente llegarían las piezas y podrían acabar de arreglar el filtro del aire. Por otra parte, a la pared le faltaba una mano de pintura después de que el yeso se secara.

Habría sido lógico verla esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la noticia; pero la mente de Scarlet estaba en otro lugar. Se ensortijaba un mechón de pelo rubio con la mirada fija en algún punto inconcreto de la habitación.

Los técnicos aprovecharon para huir antes de que regresara a la realidad. Ya sola, sospesó la información. Con el filtro del aire arreglado, se acabaron las visitas a la escalera de incendios y al ático.

Recordando esos momentos, Scarlet consideró que le apetecía fumar. Cogió su cajetilla de plata y salió del despacho. Su primera intención fue subir al ático; pero desvió su trayectoria del ascensor al pasillo y llegó a la escalera de incendios. Cuando la puerta se abrió al ella empujar la palanca, esbozó una sonrisita.

–Tú por aquí... –comentó el piloto desde el otro lado.

–Buenas tardes, Cid –saludó ella, pasando saliendo al exterior.

Encendió un cigarrillo con su mechero de plata y empezó a fumar.

–Han pasado ya tres días desde la última vez que nos vimos –comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Cid se pasó una mano por la cara. La última vez que la vio, Scarlet regresaba al interior del edificio mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón de los pantalones. Aquella no solía ser el tipo de despedidas que daban posibilidad a un reencuentro.

–Pensaba que subirías al ático a fumar –masculló él aburrido.

–Si, lo había considerado... pero echaba de menos la compañía.

–¿Para que quieres verme si ya tienes lo que querías? –renegó mientras exhalaba el humo por la nariz – Ahora que ya te has divertido con un vulgar trabajador, búscate a un amante con clase y experiencia.

Scarlet miró al piloto atentamente. De pronto cayó en cuenta que, tras ese uniforme y las tiritas en la cara, había un hombre quizás _demasiado_ joven para su gusto. Debía estar en la veintena. La aceptación velada de su falta de experiencia le pareció muy mona.

Se acercó a él por detrás, recostando su peso sobre la espalda del piloto.

–Yo me lo pasé muy bien –le susurró al odio –. Eres muy hábil con las manos.

–Esa frase la he oído en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Compensar la inexperiencia con la habilidad –murmuró de mala gana.

–Si quieres te enseño. Me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad –imploró con un estudiado tono de súplica.

Ya le había pasado más de una vez. Subsanar el orgullo herido de los hombres era un ritual que había repetido en incontables ocasiones. No es que ellos fueran malos amantes, es que ella... bueno, prácticamente era una profesional. Y comparándose, ellos solían sentirse como novatos.

–Cid... ¿Quieres subir al ático conmigo? Nos lo pasaremos bien –sus palabras fueron como un ronroneo suave.

–Déjame en paz –repuso lo más borde que pudo.

Varias veces intentó apartase de aquella mujer y varias veces fue ignorado. Y al final, cuando sus quejas ya sonaban muy poco convencidas, se dejó arrastrar hasta el ático.

Aun no había nacido el hombre heterosexual capaz de negarse a sus encantos femeninos. Y este no era diferente a los demás.

Aunque reconocía que era muy hábil con las manos.

**Sala de empleados, piso 55**

Llover no era una palabra con la que definiría aquel tiempo. Diluviar era mucho más correcto.

La sala de empleados estaba a reventar, llena de humo y ruido. Cuando Cid abrió la puerta de contrachapado, fue atacado por el jaleo de la humanidad allí congregada. Un brazo en una manga verde del uniforme de aviación le hizo señas. Alrededor de una mesa de patas metálicas, sus compañeros jugaban a las cartas.

–¡Ey !¿Al final has decidido bajar de ahí arriba para unirte a tus semejantes? –preguntó su compañero con aire místico.

–Con esta lluvia no puedo ir a otro sitio –renegó mientras encendía su cigarro.

–Es tu justo castigo por no venir con nosotros –opinó otro antes de estrellar sus cartas contra la mesa –¡Joder !¿Pero que mierda de cartas son estas?

Cid arrastró una silla y se sentó alrededor de la mesa, en un estrecho hueco.

–Reparte –dijo golpeando la mesa con los nudillos.

–¿Por qué últimamente no vienes con nosotros?

–¡Sí !¿Es que ya no te gustamos? –añadió otro con falsa voz dolida.

–No me gusta la marabunta –señaló con un gesto vago a la multitud que los rodeaba.

–No todos los días está tan lleno. Lo que pasa es que hoy el tiempo no acompaña.

–Hn...

–¿Hay algo que nos debas contar?

–¿Tengo cara de querer contaros algo?

–No sé, podrías hablarnos de la tía con la que estás liado.

Cid levantó la vista lentamente hacia su compañero, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Este le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

–¡Ey, que lo había dicho de coña !¿En serio te has liado con una tía de esta empresa?

Las cartas pasaron a un segundo plano. Daba igual lo que dijera el saber popular, los hombres eran tan cotillas como las mujeres. Uno de ellos sacó una linterna de bolsillo, haciendo una cutre imitación del tercer grado policial.

–Cuenta, cuenta... ¿Hay algo?

–Es mejor que no te resistas –dijo el de la linterna, enfocándole en la cara.

–¡Quita eso! –apartó el rayo de luz de un manotazo –Pues no lo sé muy bien... Si llamas _algo_ al sexo ocasional...

–Muchos hombres soñarían con ese tipo de relación –se sinceró uno.

–¡Pero tío, da detalles !¿La conocemos?

–¿Está buena?

–¿Qué tal es? Ya sabes... –hubo varias sonrisas cómplices.

–¡Ey! –se los quitó de encima con una amplio gesto de brazo – No sé si la conocéis, aquí trabajan cientos de mujeres; sí, está buena; y eso no te importa.

–¡Joder con el tío simpático...!

–¡Una breve descripción Cid, venga...!

–¿Tan aburridas son vuestras vidas que tenéis que fisgar en la de los demás?

–¡¡Sí!! –confesaron varias voces.

–¡Dios...! –se pasó ambas manos por la cara –Vaya una panda de cotillas que estáis hechos...

–¡Que hables, joder¡Deja de hacerte el misterioso!

–Hm... fuma mucho y me la tiro de vez en cuando –apartó la silla y se puso en pie.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A por un café y a perderos de vista un rato –declaró mientras se alejaba.

–¡Das mucho asco, que lo sepas!

–¡Sí, eres un cabrón con suerte!

–¡Que os jodan! –gritó desde la puerta, dirigiendo un saludo con el dedo del medio.

–¡Tú a tu novia!

Cid abandonó la sala de empleados camino de la cafetería. No tenía ganas de hablar con un grupo de aviadores aburridos que intentarían sonsacarle información de todas las maneras posibles. No estaba de humor para inventarse alguna historia coherente ni para mentir como era debido.

Y reconocía que algo se había inventado; porque para ser sinceros con la verdad, era _ella_ la que se lo tiraba a _él_ y no al revés.

**Ático, piso 69**

Tumbado en el suelo, podía ver en cielo ligeramente amarillento a esa hora de la tarde. Unas nubes eran arrastradas por los altos vientos atmosféricos, despeinadas, dispersas por toda la curva celeste. Una sombra se proyectó sobre su cara y una cabellera larga y rubia se apoderó de su campo visual.

Empezaba a acostumbrase a los ronroneos y otros ruiditos gatunos que emitía Scarlet cuando estaba satisfecha. Cerró los ojos, notando el peso de medio cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo y unos cuantos besos por la cara, entre la frente y la mandíbula. Apartó una rodilla que se le clavaba en el hueco del estómago.

–¿Puedes estarte quieta unos segundos? –murmuró sujetándola por la cintura.

Ella paró de removerse y dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del piloto. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes de sus subordinados. Ahora bien, de sus amantes... esa ya era otra historia. Y no iba a negar la diferencia de fuerza física entre ambos. Había conseguido inmovilizarla con un solo brazo.

En medida de lo posible, se medio incorporó y observó el reflejo de ambos en los cristales del despacho. Gracias a dios que los megalómanos tenían la mala costumbre no querer ser espiados en sus dependencias, y por ello las cámaras de seguridad no eran algo que formara parte del mobiliario habitual. Tenía una reputación que mantener, y un video suyo montándoselo con un piloto en el ático no sería de ninguna ayuda.

Se atusó el pelo en un gesto de coquetería y se giró para buscar entre sus ropas y enseres personales, desordenados sobre el piso.

–Vaya forma de contorsionarse –masculló él ante la exhibición de flexibilidad.

–Pilates –respondió mientras abría su cajetilla y sacaba un par de cigarrillos y un mechero.

Le tendió un cigarro al piloto y se lo encendió, en un alarde de cortesía muy poco habitual en ella. Se apoyó sobre el pecho de él, exhaló el humo por la boca a pocos centímetros de su cara y sonrió.

–Soy de la opinión que e tabaco sabe mejor después de un buen polvo –explicó ella con el cigarro entre sus largos dedos.

–¡Ah, amiga...! Así que ese era el misterio... –comentó con expresión divertida.

–¿No creerás que lo hago sólo por eso? –preguntó con falsa voz herida.

–Yo también opino que sabe mejor –sentenció Cid aspirando el humo.

**Despacho, piso 58**

Aire puro, libre de partículas nocivas y alérgenos. Eso era lo que prometía la publicidad de los nuevos filtros de aire. Y a ella sólo le interesaba tenerlo para poder contaminar sus pulmones sin quejas de nadie.

Quería echar una calada para celebrar el regreso a la intimidad de su despacho... pero de algún modo no le apetecía. Se había mal acostumbrado a las huidas furtivas hacia el exterior del edificio. El olor a tabaco en contraste con el aire libre, el paisaje de la ciudad... y la compañía, para que mentir. Alguien con quien compartir el vicio de fumar... y lo que no era fumar también.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, sin aviso previo. Sólo había una persona que osara entrar en su despacho sin llamar, y ese era el presidente de la compañía. Su alto cargo le permitía esa clase de lujos.

El presidente inspiró profundamente el aire puro gracias a la tecnología de filtrado artificial.

–Esto ya es otra cosa –comentó.

–Buenos días, señor –saludó ella, con fórmulas de cortesía ya estudiadas.

–Al final han arreglado el filtro y el desaguisado de la pared. Estarás contenta.

–Sí, aunque lo estaría más si hubieran tardado menos –lo cual sólo era cierto en parte.

–Ya, la incompetencia del equipo de mantenimiento... habrá que renovar la plantilla. Pero míralo por el lado positivo: ya no será necesario que subas al ático a fumar.

–Sí... mmmn.. –Scarlet dudó unos instantes, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para expresarse –Verá, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría poder seguir subiendo al ático.

–Creía que preferías la privacidad de tu despacho.

–Sí, claro que la prefiero... pero durante estos días me he acostumbrado al aire libre... la panorámica de Midgar es extraordinaria desde allí arriba, como usted bien sabrá; y en esta estación el tiempo acompaña...

El presidente se quedó un unos instantes en silencio, meditando la información.

–En fin, no veo nada malo en ello... –concedió su superior al fin.

Scarlet intentó no parecer muy complacida por aquella concesión. Se despidió del presidente con agradecimientos y reverencias; y cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo dejándola sola en su intimidad, empezó a ensortijarse un mechón con sonrisa satisfecha.

Nunca imaginó que llegara a disfrutar de tacto áspero y rudo de las manos de un vulgar trabajador.

**Ático, piso 69**

Clase.

Eso era lo que diferenciaba a Scarlet de las otras mujeres que había conocido. Ella tenía clase, elegancia, _savoir fair_. Siempre. Incluso durante el sexo.

Lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderle. Ella no era brusca, ni escandalosa, ni nada parecido... y él estaba acostumbrado –_mal _acostumbrado– a los escándalos. Pero no se podía esperar mucho del tipo de compañía con la que compartes una chirriante cama de hotel y de la que no sabes su nombre.

Scarlet era muy diferente a la clase de féminas a las que podía aspirar alguien de su posición social. Sus amigos tenían razón, era un cabrón con suerte.

El vicio del tabaco los había unido, lo único que tenían en común. Eso y el sexo ocasional, como él lo llamaba. ¿Qué había de malo? Eran adultos responsables. Ya conocía bien donde estaba su lugar: era un subordinado, estaba por debajo de ella. Demasiado literalmente para su gusto... pero era de sabios no negarle caprichos a una mujer como ella. No se le caían los anillos para complacer a los hombres. Y eso era algo bueno.

A pesar de todo, había cosas que la asimilaban al resto de las mujeres. Daba igual cuantos ceros de más tuviera la etiqueta del precio, nunca conservaban la ropa puesta más de lo necesario. Todas alababan su habilidad con las manos –sus jefes también; pero a un nivel muy diferente–, lo cual alimentaba su ego. Y todas exigían algo de atención _después de._ Compartía cosas en común con sus iguales de género; y quizás por ello era algo más cercana de lo que parecía a simple vista. Porque, sinceramente, una mirada asesina sobre esos tacones de vértigo intimidaba lo suyo.

Dio la última calada y apagó la colilla contra el suelo, algo que nadie que conociera el precio de esas baldosas por metro cuadrado haría jamás. Ya estaba satisfecho –en varios aspectos– y además se hacía tarde. Y como vulgar trabajador, tenía que justificar su sueldo. Alcanzó su ropa y se empezó a vestir; pero una respiración en su nuca lo distrajo.

–¿Ya te marchas? –preguntó ella a su espalda, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

–Trabajo.

Quizás otra mujer lo habría dejado en paz ante el poderoso argumento del compromiso laboral; pero Scarlet lo obligó a girarse. Desnuda intimidaba lo mismo que vestida. Cid se preguntó qué clase de tecnología era capaz de crear una barra de labios que aguantara toda esa actividad. Bueno, mejor para él. Le ahorraba una serie de excusas sobre marcas de carmín en lugares sospechosos de su anatomía.

–Tengo un horario que cumplir –renegó mientras se ataba las botas –. El jefe del departamento de aviación me espera.

Ella anuló el contacto físico, dándole permiso para marcharse. No hubo no despedidas ni besos; pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta, Scarlet hizo un último comentario.

–Siento los arañazos en la espalda –dijo con falso sentimiento de culpa.

Cid intentó no sonreír; pero su ego se regodeó por dentro.

**Escalera de incendios, piso 59**

–Así que este era tu lugar secreto...

Cid se giró al oír la voz de su compañero. Atravesó el hueco de la puerta de incendios y salió al exterior.

–Wutai... eso está en otro continente... –comentó el recién llegado al ambiente.

Después de semanas haciéndoles perder el tiempo entre distintas administraciones de Shinra, al final tenían un destino para su escuadrón de aviación. Wutai no estaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque ansiaba volver a pilotar después de tanto tiempo ancorado en tierra firme, el destino elegido no acababa de convencerle.

Se encendió su tercer cigarrillo.

–¿Y que hay de tu novia, ligue o como quieras llamarle?

–Supongo que no nos veremos más.

–Así que realmente no era nada serio...

–No. Simplemente... compartíamos vicios en común.

–Eso ha sonado mal –declaró su compañero.

–Es que ha de sonar mal –comentó con una sonrisa siniestra.

–Joder...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. A sus pies, el paisaje se diluía en la niebla contaminada de la ciudad.

–¿No la echarás de menos?

–Supongo que los militares nos acostumbramos a pasar largas noches de soledad –soltó el humo contenido en sus pulmones –. Al menos me llevo un buen recuerdo.

–Podrías presentármela al menos –propuso con sonrisa cómplice.

–¡Je! Dudo mucho que se interesara por ti.

–¡Vaya humos que gastas !¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?

–Tú no fumas. Además, no te conviene –apuró el cigarro –. Es maniática, caprichosa, manipuladora e histérica. Alguien difícil de contentar.

–¡Menuda pieza !¿Entonces por qué estabas con una tía así?

­

– Porque tenía un buen culo. Y yo, camarada, soy muy hábil con las manos.

Y dicho esto apagó la tercera colilla en la baranda metálica y se internó en el edificio, dando la conversación por terminada.

**Despacho, piso 58 **

–Cuanto tiempo sin verle, señor Highwind.

La separación física de las mesas de despacho causaba ese efecto en las formas de comunicación. Las fórmulas de cortesías salían a relucir y los interlocutores se estrechaban las manos con profesionalidad.

–Hacía 9 meses que no pisaba esta ciudad... –comentó mientras escudriñaba el despacho con la mirada.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, entonces.

–Gracias... ¿Y me ha hecho venir por algo en especial?

Scarlet sacó varios dossieres sobre las últimas novedades armamentísticas de la compañía. Hablaron de materiales, innovaciones técnicas, presupuestos y demás parafernalia laboral. Cid se masajeó las sienes, considerando que era demasiada información asimilada en muy poco tiempo. Y además¿a dónde llevaba todo aquello?

–¿Una pausa? –ofreció ante las muestras de estrés del piloto.

–Gracias... –masculló él.

–¿Le apetece algo en especial? Té, café...

–Sólo quisiera fumar, si no es mucho pedir...

Fumar.

Scalet estaba esperando que lo dijera. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él, contoneándose sobre sus altos tacones. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice desde la altura. Un sexto sentido desarrollado en el campo de batalla avisó a Cid sobre el cariz peligroso que estaba tomando la situación. Pero que demonios, el peligro era divertido.

–Últimamente, el filtro del aire hace ruidos un poco extraños. Creo que se está estropeando.

–Qué lástima –no era ninguna lástima, y así lo demostraba su mirada divertida.

–Sí –ese _sí_ fue casi un puchero –. Pero podríamos ir a algún lugar al aire libre... al ático, como en los viejos tiempos.

–¡Ah, el placer de fumar en compañía...! –comentó él con tono teatral.

–Y lo que no es fumar también –susurró en su oído.

Evaluándose desde sus asientos, observaban las diferencias entre ambos. Eran tan diferentes... y sólo los unían los vicios que tenían en común. El tabaco era el primero de ellos. Pero no el más importante.

Ella abandonó el despacho primero, y fue la primera en llegar al ascensor. Seguía estando por encima de él... aunque ahora ya no era tan literalmente hablando.

---


End file.
